Hawkeye
Clint Barton, also known as Hawkeye, is a minifigure for the Marvel Super Heroes theme first introduced in 2012. Description Hawkeye has a double sided face depicting him serious with glasses and angry without them on the other side. Hawkeye's hair piece is Part 92081 in dark orange. His torso depicts armour with a dark red arrowhead stripe down the center, along with his quiver strap and part of a belt on the bottom. He has back printing depicting his armour and the back of the strap with his quiver full of arrows. He has black legs with the hips continuing the belt and straps on his legs. His arms and one hand is in flesh, but the other is black. He comes with a new compound bow part. The minifigure is based on his appearance in The Avengers. LEGO Marvel Super Heroes His appearance in the game is nearly identical to his physical appearance, but his bow lacks the arrow. His classic outfit is also available in DLC for the game. Background Comics Clint Barton was trained at a circus by the Swordsman to have a perfect aim. Clint became the circus archer until he was tricked by Russian spy Black Widow into stealing Stark technology, so Hawkeye got into conflict with Tony Stark's "bodyguard" Iron Man. After some clashes with the Armored Avenger, Hawkeye got fed of being manipulated by Black Widow and reformed, joining the Avengers under Captain America's leadership, alongside Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch, at a point when the founding members had left the team. He eventually convinced Black Widow to turn on a new leaf too. Clint and Natasha were engaged at first, but eventually they parted ways; while Natasha dated Daredevil, Clint married Barbara "Bobbi" Morse, AKA Mockingbird, and had her become an Avenger. Sadly, Mockingbird was killed by Mephisto. Marvel Cinematic Universe Clinton Francis "Clint" Barton, also known as Hawkeye, is a skilled marksman, a former special agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and one of the founding members of the Avengers. Known for his use of the bow and arrow as his primary weapon, Barton had become one of the best agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., responsible for the recruitment of Black Widow, whom he developed a strong friendship with. Assigned by Nick Fury into watching over the Tesseract, he was brainwashed by Loki and used as a pawn for all his evil schemes. However, following their Attack on the Helicarrier, he was freed from Loki's mental control by Black Widow and joined the Avengers to fight against Loki's Chitauri army in the Battle of New York, ending Loki's Invasion before Hawkeye had returned to his work as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Hawkeye continued to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. until its collapse following the HYDRA Uprising, he and the Avengers worked to bring down the remnants of HYDRA, eventually capturing Wolfgang von Strucker and ending the organization's threat to the world. However, Hawkeye was pulled back into the fight as Tony Stark had inadvertently used HYDRA as well as some Chitauri technology to create Ultron. As Ultron tried to destroy the world, he allied himself with Pietro and Wanda Maximoff and Barton focused much of his efforts in convincing them to change sides while keeping all the Avengers safe by bringing them into his family home. During the final Battle of Sokovia, Hawkeye's life was saved by Quicksilver's sacrifice, resulting in Barton retiring from the Avengers to return to his family. Despite living happily within retirement for a brief time, Barton was recruited by Captain America to help him during his fight against the newly produced Sokovia Accords, which forced Rogers to protect his friend Bucky Barnes from being arrested for a crime he did not commit. Feeling that he owed a debt to Rogers and Maximoff, Hawkeye had joined in the Clash of the Avengers, fighting against Iron Man who was in support of the Accords. Despite putting up a good fight, Hawkeye and most of their team were eventually defeated and imprisoned at the Raft under the orders of Thaddeus Ross, only to be freed by Rogers. Barton returned back to retirement and, after striking his deal with Ross, was then placed under house arrest. In the wake of the Snap, Barton then went onto a grief-fuelled rampage against criminals for five years as a vigilante named Ronin. Having been found by Black Widow, Barton was then convinced to return to the Avengers to attempt to reverse the Snap. Hawkeye joined the team in enacting the Time Heist in order to obtain the Infinity Stones, during which he witnessed Romanoff sacrifice her life so Hawkeye could reclaim the Soul Stone. However, as the Avengers had succeeded in their goal, they were ambushed by Thanos, with Hawkeye being ordered to ensure Thanos could not get the Nano Gauntlet. Eventually, Thanos and his entire army were defeated as Tony Stark had sacrificed his life, allowing Barton to then return home with his beloved family, while he still mourned Romanoff's death. ''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes'' Hawkeye is a member of the Avengers that is called upon stop Loki, Dr. Doom and the team they assembled, as well as to defeat Galactus. Gallery of Variants Minifigure Video game Voice Actors * Troy Baker (LEGO Marvel Super Heroes) * Dar Dash (LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2) Notes * In the preliminary version, his headpiece and hairpiece were the same as Mutt Williams' from Indiana Jones. * The quiver is wrongly angled for a left hand shooter. * The goggles his film variants wear are never seen in the films. * His Civil War variant reuses Captain America's head from the same movie while the Quantum Realm variant reused the head from Han Solo's Solo variant. LEGO.com Description Appearances * 6867 Loki's Cosmic Cube Escape * 6868 Hulk's Helicarrier Breakout * 30165 Hawkeye with Equipment * 76030 Avengers - Battle with Hydra * 76042 The S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier * 76067 Tanker Truck Takedown * 76126 Avengers Ultimate Quinjet * 76143 Avengers Truck Takedown Video Game Appearances * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes * LEGO Marvel's Avengers * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 Other * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes TV Short Gallery 58820.jpg|Alternate face Hawkeye.png Hawkeyeback.png|Back printing Hawkeye-2.png|Prototype Hawkeye Hawkeye microsite.png|Hawkeye's stats HawkEYE.png|Player icon for the Marvel Super Heroes online game Hawkeye Issue 2 in Lego.jpg|The original cover (left) and a variant stylized after LEGO (right) of "Hawkeye (Volume 2) #2" 51f328c1b1dc4.jpg|Hawkeye in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes EyeOfTheHawk.jpg|Classic Hawkeye Lego Hawkeye Endgame.jpg|Endgame Hawkeye LEGO Hawkeye 2020.png|Hawkeye in 76143 See Also * Green Arrow Category:Super Heroes Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2012 Category:Marvel Minifigures